


Insufferable Night shenanigans

by 0303Neet_Hime



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, To Be Continued, What Was I Thinking?, im bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0303Neet_Hime/pseuds/0303Neet_Hime
Summary: A sleep deprived witch goes out at night on a adventure with a random cowgirl who appeared in her bedroom to go find her magical horse Rex , shenanigans ensue while they are flying around , flirting at each other ,beating up random bypassers , breaking into people's houses and breaking their stuff too , touching the moon's full butt and many more things.It's gonna be very long insufferable night full of shenanigans and looking for the magical horse...





	1. CHAPTER 1 : A MOONLIT NIGHT (WITH NO BRATS FLYING AROUND)

**HEY IM GONNA REWRITE THE FIRST PART K? I DONT REALLY LIKE IT**

**\-----**

"Ah i'm gonna finish it tomorrow its getting late... I should go to sleep" Aria closes a magical book she had staying up at night reading it and throws that on a pile next to her bed , she rubs her eyes .

She got up and heads to her bed until she hears someone knocking at her door.

"What the? who even has the nerve to knock on my door at night." She decides to go check if there is someone , hopefully not inviting a fae or worse a vampire inside.

"Hold up i'm coming" she says to herself and goes downstairs to see who is up at this hour. 

\---

Somewhere outside of her house there was a cowgirl with a more unusual hat running around in the forest in the dead of the night looking for a place to stay. 

She has no idea how she ended up here all she knows is that her horse is gone and that its night time so she gotta watch out for whatever is following her.

"This thing gotta stop following me , im gonna run out of breath" Goldie thought... 

Whatever Goldie did to attract her attention she needs a place to hide , she has her trusty revolver on her belt but it seems like bullets don't work on the thing or she wasnt properly aiming because whatever it was she needs to get away from it so she runs.

She continues running down the forest path and jumped over a tree trunk , eventually comes in a clearing in the middle of a forest with a small house.

Almost out of breath makes no hessitation and she knocks hard the door hoping if someone can open it.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* "Is someone home?!"

Goldie hears footsteps coming down and then the door got opened and she was met with a witch girl , not the wicked old kind you see in folk lore or fairy tales , this witch looks young and is about her age .

"Uh yes, is there something you need?" the witch girl asks

"Is it not much trouble if I could stay for tonight?" I asked hoping it's not much trouble.

"Sure go inside. "

The witch girl lets me go inside and then closes the door behind me , I noticed her house was dimly lit up by a ton of candles and there was a smell of herbs hanging on the wall near a window.

"I go prepare some tea" as she goes off into the what I should assume is the kitchen.

I decided to sit on the couch and wait for the witch as I decided to look around a bit.

There were numerous books and crystals and other stuff lying around , the curtains were closed but between the gaps the moonlight was shining right through it.

It's a full moon tonight , the witch came back with some tea "alright i got tea"

"thanks" I replied , she sets that down on a bit of free space on the table that was already cluttered with stuff , she then sits down next to me .

"Also I forgot to ask but what were you doing out there at this hour?" the witch asks.

"Personally I have no idea and don't know how I ended up in this place and all I know of is that I was ridin' on the back of my horse named rex for one moment and then "

\----

Its a quiet night at the forest , well almost there is a cowboy breaking inside someone's open window and entering someones bedroom.

It was 3 am at night , Aria suddenly got woken in her room and sees a cowboy standing at her bed . 

"Is this the cowboy times?" she asks confused from suddenly woken up .

"Uhm.... no? " the cowboy or rather the cowgirl replies . 

Then why are you here?" Aria turns on the light near her bed and sees that its her cowboy friend Goldie "oh… hey Goldie why are you in my room?" Aria asks confused

"You need to help me find my magical horse rex and I noticed that something seems wrong tonight" Goldie tells Aria seems really confused why Goldie's horse would go missing, that doesn't happen often does it ?? Aria looked out of her window and indeed something does look wrong.

The moon has a butt , a very hot butt maybe she should go with Goldie looking for her horse at this hour of the night. 

"Sure I will go with you , I'm gonna get myself ready first... " As the witch girl goes out of her bed and dressed herself . 

Aria goes out wearing her usual outfit which consist of a button up with her purple vest and her favorite patterned skirt with her hat that matches. 

She goes outside and sees Goldie waiting for her to go.  
Goldie hops on the back of the broom with Aria. 

<https://imgur.com/Ws9AFed> (image)

They go off flying through the night where the moon is shining its "moons" to go find Goldie's magical horse that went missing. 

"Where should we go looking first ? where did you see Rex last time? " Aria asks to Goldie while they are flying through the dark forest . 

" Well I dunno I was running away from the police again for uh… getting some stuff and I think I left him alone in the village "

"Oh ok… you know why and how did you in go into my room ? " Aria asks . 

Goldie just shrugs off "you know i got curious and wanted to go check if theres something interesting inside to grab if you keep your window open at night like that"

"Wait you were trying to rob me? " Aria is asking herself why the heck some cowboy would climb up to her bedroom at night just to steal her stuff .

There isn't really interesting stuff to steal since her house is mostly littered in a mess of magic and non-magic related stuff and she doesn't own much valuables. 

"uhmm yeah and I changed my mind about that..." Goldie says.

The air around them felt kind of awkward to say the best , Aria and Goldie continue flying .

"You know the moon is very beautifull tonight…" Goldie mentions to Aria. 

"What? am i beautifull to you ? " 

"yes beautifull isnt it? the moon is showing its bootifull butt tonight "

" I agree , what kind of moon do you call this?? A werewolf moon or a harvest moon ? , but honestkly i wanna touch your good set of moons"

Until suddenly some flew bird under the 2 girls having a little banter and almost hit them while flying around and not paying really attenion. 

Aria just barely dodged it and yelled after that bird who almost hit them "Watch where you are flying, birdbrain!! "

The bird turned back around and flew towards Aria , turns out that's a bat who is offended by what the witch said . 

"Who are you calling a birdbrain? Im a bat! " 

Aria : "Excuse me if you're really a bat you could just use echolocation to just not fly into us "

Bat girl : " Well I was trying to get a good moth but now i lost it again thanks to you "

Aria : "no need to be rude you know , were just minding our own business"

Bat girl : "Im minding my own business too so get lost"

Aria : " Well if you say it like that then i might as well have free bat wings for a potion i need!"

Bat girl : F-fine! Then im gonna suck your blood when i'm done dealing with you! and after im done with that im gonna steal your cowboy girlfriend !! blablablablabla... "

Aria decides to ignore the Bat Girl's petty threats of trying to eat her alive and drink her blood , she fires off a ton of bullets that are aimed at the Brat . 

She knows that this is just another small fry she has to deal with , compared to anything else in this magic forest she happens to be one of the powerful things living here (and also gain a reputation of not to be messed around with . ) 

The bat girl tries dodging most the attacks fired at her . 

She grazes at a few that leaves some burns in her clothes . 

but she got hit by them nonetheless and fell on the forest ground " You're too strong witch! I'm sorry please spare me ! " 

Goldie "So Aria are you gonna finish her off or ? "

Aria replies to Goldie "Nah… i'm not that kind of person , besides i have better things to do right now than murdering some brat" 

The two went off continuing their search of the Magical horse .


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria and Goldie go deeper into the forest and encounter a werewolf that is hungry  
> They go beat it up

The two flew off furter into the forest 

the trees started getting thicker and the surroundings started to get darker and darker until you can barely see anything as there isnt much light passing through the big trees

Aria decided it should be better to go walk around since she doesnt want to hit into something again , she slowed down and then lowed to the ground and they get off.

”so where are we now? This place is just dark i cant barely see anything ” Goldie asks to Aria 

“We are in the darker parts of this forest, l suggest you should stay quiet,” Aria told Goldie “ at night there are monsters roaming around here and I rather dont want to run into them.”

”why though?” Goldie asks “ its pretty quiet.” 

“Maybe a bit to quiet? Lets just go” Aria swore something moved behind the bushes so they need to go now

They walked down the path anxiously and exchanged bit of conversation a long the way.

”You are a witch right? Can you do cool magic tricks ?” The cowgirl asks to the witch walking beside her

“Well yeah i can but I'm not going to do it right now” 

“what else do you do then.”

” I can help people with magic “

They just idly chat while walking down , behind them something was sneaking up but they dint notice that until it stepped on a stick that made a loud cracking noise.

Aria stopped and turned around “huh is there someone ?” She asks , Goldie turns around too to see something running away from her.

She taps Aria’s shoulder “look” 

“where ?” And whatever it was ,it had disappeared behind a tree. “ show yourself! “ Aria prepared herself for the worst she can encounter. 

“ p-please stay away from me!” A young girl with a red hood came out and ran away .

Aria ran after her but soon it was clear the hood came off the head and a pair of wolf ears stood up on the hooded girl’s head . The girl with the red hood fell down on her fours in the middle of some clearing and her screams turned into grunts and when the transformation into a werewolf was complete she holwed at the full moon in the sky .

All the while aria started in shock behind a few bushes , but then the werewolf girl sensed something in the bushes and turned around to see aria withnessing it.

She opened her mouth full of sharp wolf teeth and approached her slowly while grunting , the werewolf dint know why but she was ravenous tonight after her transformation completed her human reasoning is completely gone and now her instinct of killing something for food was driving herself crazy. Aria moved back further but she hit her back behind a tree.

Meanwhile Goldie was catching up on aria and has reached the clearing in the middle of the forest , she saw a werewolf so she pulled out her gun and try shooting it.

She pulled down the trigger aiming at the werewolf and shoots, it let out a loud bang it unfortunately missed the werewolf but now it got furious and comes at her. 

Goldie tried to run away from it but it jumped onto her and right now was baring out its sharp teeth growling at her while digging its claws in the unfortunate cowgirl .

Aria quickly gets up and she smacks the werewolf hard on her head with her broom stick. 

It cringes in response , and turns around to attack Aria but she doges it while trying to blast her. Now goldie got up again and she doesnt have much bullets left so this shot must count , she aims for the werewolf and then pulls the trigger.

“BANG!!” It was a loud gun sound and the werewolf stopped it looked around and saw it got shot in her leg and blood was pouring out and was now whimpering in pain as she fell back on the ground and reverted in her human form again. 

They came closet and saw that there was a girl with a red hood and her leg was bleeding , Aria attempts on waking her up by shaking her a little.

The girl’s eyes suddenly shot open , she gets up and looks around that she is in the middle of a forest and there were two strangers staring at her, one a witch and the other a cowgirl with a cactus hat.

Her head hurts and her memory was kind of foggy so she dint remember everything what happened but all she remembered was that she just attacked 2 completely random strangers in her werewolf form. “Who are you people?” She asks and The girl tried moving her left leg but it felt very painful as it was shot by a bullet “ah m-my leg hurts” 

“Goldie and this witch girl here is Aria , sorry for shooting you but you attacked us “ the cowgirl told her name “and whats yours?” 

“Uhm my name is Annie but people sometimes call me red riding hood...” kind of ironic considering she is a werewolf .

Annie told that she wasnt going turn into a werewolf tonight since it was too early for that . She had looked outside and it was full moon despite it being 1 week too early for it . And her transformation started way too early so she had to rush herself out of the village she lived in and run away until its day.

Aria nodded she found the moon strange tonight for some reason it just felt off and was having a strange aura. And it got even stranger when Goldie horse went missing , they were looking for a horse but unfortunately Annie did not see a horse around here.

Annie asks the 2 for a favor of maybe try getting her back to the village , she cant move very far in this crippling state. And right now she is pretty deep in the forest so going back out is dangerous.

Aria let her hop on the back of her broom, she needed to balance herself a bit since there are 3 people but off they now. She wonders when can go back in her bed but for now she has things to worry about such as the moon being strange.

**Author's Note:**

> This night is gonna be a very long and annoying one since Aria isn't going get any sleep anytime soon .  
> I dunno i also made a drawing so it kind of fits...  
> 


End file.
